Revenge Solves Everything
by The Baz
Summary: It's never a good thing to piss off a god, but what happens when something makes one beyond angry. Remnant is going to find out as the Outsider sets his sights of revenge and will not let anything get in his way. T for violence, language, and suggestive themes.


**After playing the new game and learning more about the Outsider I couldn't help but fall in love with his character all over again, they finally gave us some concrete shit to work with when it come to him. So in that light I'm gonna do something I don't believe anyone has done before. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dishonored, RWBY or any of their characters. I only own the OCs used in this story. This story is written purely for entertainment and I make no profit of any kind off of it. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

"Two times you've surprised me Corvo, and two times I applaud your work. You managed to end a coup that spanned an empire without spilling a drop of blood, you even save your precious daughter. However beyond all of that you have done me a personal favor in sealing away Delilah." The Outsider spoke from his spot on top of a large archway in the void looking down on the assassin. "It is because of this that I'm going to do something I have only done twice before in my existence, I am giving you the opportunity to make a single request, and if it's within my considerable power, I will grant it."

Corvo only stood for a few moments silent, never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that the Outsider himself would be thanking him for something. He also had half a mind to tell the god of the void to piss off after all the trouble he'd been involved with. Then he thought of something. "Jessamine." He whispered to himself. "Can you bring Jessamine back?" Corvo asked looking into the young looking gods black eyes.

"Your dear Empress, mother of your daughter. Yes, bringing her back to life wouldn't be to difficult, but are you sure that is what you want?" The Outsider smiled his usual knowing smile.

Corvo nodded. "Yes, I'm certain."

The Outsider snapped his fingers and a small shift could be felt within the void, barely noticeable but present. "Now go Corvo, explaining how a dead empress has returned to life will surely be an interesting thing to watch." Seconds later Corvo's form vanished from the void leaving the Outsider alone in his domain. "I fear this realm will be lacking in entertainment for some time, but what of the others?"

The Outsider vanished and reappeared on a large island in the void with dozens if not hundreds of what looked like glass shards, each one depicting a different world, a different reality. One showed a world eternally on the brink of darkness with only the linking of flame keeping it alive. Another was a world covered in a vast ocean with a constant struggle between freedom and order. So many worlds, yet all shared one void, his void.

As he walked through the shards looking for anything interesting he felt a tug, it surprised him. It had been four thousand years since anything had even the tiniest influence on him, even the slightest of tugs on his pant leg was something very new. Turning his attention to the source of the tug he moved to the shard of a world underneath a shattered moon, he remembered this one well as he'd visited it several hundred years before and found several people who peaked his interest. Placing his hand on the shard he transported himself to the world as he'd done with others so many times before. Walking unseen in a world, simply observing for anything interesting.

This time however was different, instead of appearing where ever he so chose, he felt himself being dragged somewhere against his will. For the first time since his death he was powerless over something, he was far less than amused. "It's coming, I can feel the power!" A womans voice echoed within his head, a voice he recognized, and he soon found himself standing within a large room surrounded by five people. Dark energy swirled around the Outsider violently as if to mimic his internal anger at being forcefully summoned the way he'd just been.

Staring at those around him, yet mainly the tall woman with white hair and red eyes. "Salem, I assume there is a monumentally important reason you pulled me here." Clearly restrained rage dripped from the Outsider's voice.

The woman only smiled. "Oh yes dear Outsider, my reasons are beyond important." She stepped forward and place a hand on the gods cheek. "The gift you gave to me all those centuries ago has brought me to the brink of completing my ambitions, but in order to make the final push I'll need a bit more of the voids power. Which is why I've brought you here."

"No." Was the angry gods only reply which earned a laugh from the woman.

"Oh I didn't call you here to ask for it." Her and the firmly grabbed his throat surprising him as such a thing shouldn't be possible. "I brought you here to take it!"

The Outsider grabbed her arm as he tried to teleport away from the spot only to find himself rooted where he stood. Looking down he found a plethora of runes and diagrams, some even he didn't recognize, on the ground around his feet. Then he felt it, his power was being pulled from him. "SALEM!" He scream as he could feel the voids power being drained from him, weakening his connection to the realm he belonged to.

After several minutes she let go and he fell to the ground panting. "This is it, this is the power that I've waited so long for!" Salem burst into hysterical laughter.

The Outsider seethed in pure rage on the ground. "No." He growled looking up at the laughing woman. "NO!" He screamed grabbing her by the ankle.

Salem's eyes widened as she felt a portion of her newly gained power be ripped from her and back into the god on the floor. "What are you doing?!"

The Outsider let go of her leg a turned to the large window behind him and jumped through it before disappearing all while Salem was now holding her ankle with the others who were in the room crouching around her. "My lady, are you okay?!" A woman with long black hair asked as Salem removed her hands from her leg to reveal a series of black markings running along her calve.

Standing to her feet she tried to use the voids power to follow the Outsider only for the energy she built up to recoil and the marking on her leg to begin glowing causing her entire body to be wracked with pain.

The Outsider himself continued running as fast as he could in the direction of the only place he knew he may be safe in this world, Beacon academy.

 **Two months later**

Ozpin took a long sip of his coffee as he rode the elevator up to his office. I had only been a few weeks since the fall maidens power had been stolen and everything was still in chaos, add that to the fact that the new school year was going to start in only a week and he'd been getting less sleep than recommended.

As the elevator doors opened and he entered into his office and found someone sitting in his chair facing away from him he stopped. "Good morning Ozpin, we need to talk." The chair turned around to reveal a teenage boy **(A/N The Outsider was sacrificed 4000 years ago at the age of 15. That's the canon so don't complain about me deaging him, he actually has the body of a 15 year old.)** with jet black hair wearing a set of long dark grey pants, dark grey shoes, a black blind fold covered his eyes, and a dark grey hoodie with the hood up.

Ozpin's eyes were wide and his mouth was open as he dropped his mug of coffee to the ground where it shattered. "Outsider?"

A moment later the boy was standing before him. "Indeed, it's been quite a while old friend. I wish this was a social call but unfortunately it's far from it."

"Salem?"

"Salem." The Outsider then disappeared and reappeared in one of the seats in front of Ozpin's desk resting his head against his hand, which Ozpin couldn't help but notice had his mark branded on the gods hand. "Sit down, we've much to discuss."

 **One week later**

"I thinks it's in there." Jaune spoke lacking any real certainty as he and Ruby continued their search for the auditorium.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just ask for directions?" Ruby raised an eyebrow as the two walked towards a large dome shaped building.

Jaune scoffed. "I don't need directions, we can find it easily on our own."

Ruby sighed. "Men." The paired pushed open the doors to the building they had entered, neither noticing the 'do not enter' sign, and instead of the auditorium, they found what looked to be a large combat arena.

"Okay, maybe we can ask someone for directions." Jaune relented and turned to leave.

"Wait, look down there."

Down at the center of the arena stood a person in a hood surrounded by ursa holograms and holding a pair of dagger. The grimm all rush towards to figure who jumped up and landed on the head of the leading bear, in a swift motion they stabbed their blades into the holograms eyes before using it as a springboard to jump higher into the air while spinning. As they spun their daggers shifted into a pair of long barreled revolvers, bullets flew from the tornado of a person, each slamming into the face of a grimm bear.

Once every grimm had fallen there was a siren like noise from the speakers around the arena, several meters away from the figure a massive four legged beast with long pointed horns and a spiked club like tail. "Woah, a behemoth." Ruby bounced in excitement at seeing someone face such an exceptionally rare and powerful breed of grimm.

In a flash the figure disappeared and reappeared on the monsters back with two clones of himself, the three took aim and began unloading into the back of the creatures neck only seeming to annoy the beast. The grimm began flailing to get him off, the figure shifted his gun back into their blade forms and cut into the grimms back and pulled out a hand grenade. Stabbing his hand into the wound the figure then jumped into the air.

What happened next confused both people watching, the moment the figure landed they disappeared and reappeared several meters away and the behemoth now had hundreds of cuts all across it body. The grenade the figure had shoved in it's back went off and it's insides all exploded out from the wounds that scarred it's body sending a mess of gore across the arena before it began to fade and the hologram projector deactivated. "Badass." Jaune whispered just as the figure turned to face the two.

An instant later the figure was standing in front of them causing both to jump back in surprise. "The sign said not to enter."

 **And I think that's a good place for an ending, honestly writing for someone like the Outsider is pretty fucking difficult seeing as he's so fucking neutral and emotionless. Honestly the only part in any of the games where he showed even the slightest bit of emotion was when he explained his origins and told the player how he feel about Delilah being a part of him, so expect him to be a bit OOC, I'm gonna have to take some liberties if I want to make this one work. Also I'd like to apologize for my lack of updating recently, I've had some issues with my PC that I hope will be resolved soon. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. LATER.**


End file.
